


For Your Pleasure

by acciomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP, Sub!Draco, Toys, blowjob, bottom!Draco, kitty!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomalfoy/pseuds/acciomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco dresses up as a kitten, and it's just too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarrylocked](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drarrylocked).



> Based on this fanart: http://drarrylocked.tumblr.com/post/131747883365/mitsouparker-draw-me-kitty-draco-wearing-a

Harry’s eyes ran down and over Draco’s lithe, pale body, and a flush settled on Draco’s cheeks, a shade of dusk rose. The room was dark, dimly lit only by a few candles here and there; one on the bedside table, another on the desk. The door closed behind him as Harry took a step forward with myrtle, intent eyes remaining only on his naked boyfriend.

“Do you like it?” Draco murmured, yet didn’t look at him, eyebrows furrowed at a spot by Harry’s side. He was embarrassed, Harry knew that, and there was some insecurity there, too. As Harry walked over, and crouched down in front of his lover, a third feeling came into light in the dilated pupils of Draco’s eyes, the heavy, shallow breaths he took and the quickened pulse of his wrist as Harry took it. Desire.

“I do,” Harry said steadily, and Draco glanced at him then, wanting but not moving. It was a game they played, a game of power and dominance. Draco held it all, but it was up to Harry how much he would take from him. A silence passed as they looked at each other, studying every detail. Vibrant eyes, slope of a nose, cheekbones, lips, the swipe of a tongue across them -

They kissed as Harry held him, arms wrapping around Draco’s waist as Draco’s own wrapped around his neck. Harry stole control in it, pressing his tongue into Draco’s warm, wet mouth in a slow slide as Draco complied. The kiss was neither hard and passionate, nor was it lazy and careful. It was whatever they desired it to be, as Harry pushed Draco down onto the cold - no, cushioning and warming charm - floorboards, and Draco’s legs spread almost naturally.

That was too much.

Harry’s hand slid from Draco’s hip, down his thigh, smooth for he must have waxed, to his crotch, cupping Draco’s cock and balls. Within seconds, Draco’s cock was hard and as Harry pressed his thumb into the slit, dripping with pre-cum. He pulled away to look at it in it’s flushed red glory, as Draco arched his back wantonly, panting on the floor with his head turned and cheek pressed to it.

Beneath Draco’s genitals was a long, platinum tail like that you would find on a light-haired kitten. Harry placed a hand on Draco’s side to turn him over, and Draco obeyed, rolling over onto his stomach with his legs parted. Harry spread Draco’s arse cheeks with both hands, cock throbbing in his pants as he saw a glass plug fit inside Draco’s snug entrance, with the tail coming from the end of it. It was only medium-sized, looking at it, and he knew Draco would want more later, more simulation and more to stuff inside his greedy hole. He ran his finger around the base of the plug, and Draco sucked in a sharp breath, only to release it with a small sigh as Harry pulled away.

Draco had taken him by surprise, he truly had, for Harry had never shared his fantasy of seeing Draco dressed in this way. He hadn’t overdone it, for it was Draco, in or out of bed, but he had purchased and donned things that he knew would get Harry hot and bothered, and fuck, that was hot. Along with the tail, Draco wore knee-high socks, red and gold - traditionally Gryffindor. It was arousing in many ways, the biggest of all being that Draco detested the house Gryffindor, and to wear it’s trademark clothing… It was a sign of pure, unadulterated submission.

Further up his body, there was a scarf wrapped around his neck, with the same significant colours as his socks. Harry found the end of it, and carefully unravelled it, pulling the scarf off of him and setting it to the side. He liked Draco’s neck to be bare, exposed and ready for him to mark with bites and licks. Draco made a noise of confusion, but gave no further sounds as Harry’s fingers carded through Draco’s hair, feeling the softness of it. He carefully avoided touching the triangled ears on Draco’s hair, only because first he wanted to ascertain whether they were real, glamours or stuck on.

After a few minutes, he decided they were little more than glamours, and ran his fingers up one of them, brushing his fingertips against the soft, fine fur. He carried on like so for awhile, until he noticed Draco trembling. Tipping Draco’s head back with a gentle, but firm grip on a tuft of his hair, he saw Draco’s crimson face, saw his teeth digging into his bottom lip and his eyes shut tight. Harry dipped his head forward to kiss his lips, and Draco relaxed as Harry loved him.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of you,” Harry whispered, letting Draco go, and quietly, but surely, Draco made a noise akin to a mewl. Harry stopped at the sound, and there was silence, or something close to it for all of their heavy breathing weighed into it. Draco’s eyes opened, looking at him over his shoulder, and Harry swallowed thickly.

“Come here,” Harry instructed, and Draco did, rolling over and getting onto his hands and knees in front of him, head ducked into Harry’s lap. Harry didn’t need to pass another word as Draco mouthed at Harry’s cock through his trousers, head bobbing ever so slightly, and his fingers slid back into Draco’s hair. “That’s it, c’mon, kitten…”

He hadn’t meant to say the last word, but he didn’t regret it, not at all as Draco _whimpered_ and shaking hands glided across his crotch, undoing his restraining trousers. Normally, Harry would hold him there, and take off his own clothing with a spell or a few, yet he let Draco work on it that time, letting Draco steal some of that sordid power and control back. “Good boy,” Harry breathed as Draco kneeled up to pull Harry’s trousers and boxers down his thighs, and Draco glanced at him, licking his lips.

Harry pulled him in for another kiss, a chaste, sweet one, and he could feel Draco's smirk against his lips. He pulled away only to take Draco’s hand, and lead him to the bed with him,  doing his best not to stumble with his trousers and pants at his ankles. He sat on the bed, and Draco kneeled down before him, parting Harry’s legs before putting his head between them, kissing the tip of Harry’s cock.

“Don’t tease,” Harry warned breathily, and then there was Draco’s mouth engulfing his cock, taking it all in, hot and wet and perfect. He groaned, shutting his eyes as Draco worked on him, sucking and licking and slurping and _fuckinghellhewasthebestcocksuckerintheworld_. Draco wanked what he couldn’t reach, looking up at Harry with his legs squeezed together to gain relief on his own aching cock, and even as his jaw ached and the taste of Harry’s heavy cock on his tongue had gone, he kept at it, loving the expressions he brought out on Harry’s beautiful face.

Harry had been reminding himself not to thrust his hips for so long he had quite forgotten why he shouldn’t, not when the thought of Draco choking on his cock was nothing more than an extremely erotic idea. Holding Draco’s head, he moved his hips minutely, and Draco closed his eyes, halting the sucking and letting Harry have his way with him, to kneel there and take it as Harry fucked his mouth. His hand slipped down to stroke his cock as Harry sped up his pace, the tip of his cock entering Draco’s throat, and if he hadn’t been trained to suppress his gag reflex, Draco might have shoved Harry back, for there was always the option of _no, I can’t take it anymore, stop_.

And then Harry pulled out, to Draco’s surprise, Harry’s cock slipping from his lips, that looked so delectable red, wet and swollen to his lover. Harry knocked Draco’s hand away from his own crotch, and guided him up, until Draco was sat in Harry’s lap, legs wrapped around his waist and head buried into Harry’s neck, needing the comfort that Harry hadn’t stopped it because of his performance, or lack thereof. He sighed as Harry rubbed his back slowly, relaxing, only to tense up as suddenly Harry’s hands kneaded his arse, caressing and squeezing the pale globes of it. When they were playing, Harry didn’t often tend to Draco so quickly, didn’t often skip the foreplay, so it seemed Draco had done well, with the outfit or the blowjob he had given.

Draco moaned, sliding his arm up between their bodies, flush against each other, to bite into the back of his hand to muffle it as Harry guided the plug out of Draco’s stretched, angry-looking hole. Harry despised when he did that, and Draco knew as such, and so wasn't surprised when Harry let the toy drop to the floor with a _clank_ and yanked Draco’s hand away.  Draco looked up then, only to have his lips stolen with a hard, punishing kiss - no, _snog_ \- that was more teeth than tongue, more gusto than chaste.

They parted and Draco’s eyes remained on him with silent submission, teeth marks on the back of his hand that Harry studied as he brought it up to his face before pressing a kiss to each one. Harry dropped Draco’s hand, and slid his arms back around him to fondle Draco’s arse once more, one finger stroking down the crack of it, with Draco biting his lip with tension and longing. It wasn’t long before Draco was gasping, a beautiful, cutting sound, mouth falling open in a silent ‘o’ as Harry thrust two slick fingers - when had he acquired lube? - into Draco’s entrance, pushing them into him up to his knuckles.

“God, Harry,” Draco groaned, and ducked his head back under Harry’s chin as Harry started to move his fingers, separating them and scissoring him, trying different angles to find the spot that would surely see Draco coming undone. There was only the sounds of squelching and Draco’s whimpers when Draco moaned loudly, beginning to rock against Harry’s fingers. “There. There - it’s - _fuck_ , more,” he begged, and Harry complied, because how could he not? He kissed the top of Draco’s head, and added in a third finger, eliciting another noise of pleasure from Draco, and fucked him with the three of them.

It was then, of course, that they were untimely interrupted by none other than Ron Weasley, who opened the door, took in Draco’s outfit and their position and then promptly fell backwards and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Review if this gave you the hots before Ron killed it :(


End file.
